My Life As A Human With An Animal Spirit
by Kazekage-Sand-Butterfly
Summary: On a silent night in Tokyo discover Kasumi that she possess an animal spirit, when a creature attacked her and that her spirit was awakened. After the fight she met Kakashi who had a home for humans like her... She is not good with people, and met a boy who also is not good with people. And met a lot of other people in the house. More information in the first chapter.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! My new story My Life As A Human With An Animal Spirit. **

**On a silent night in Tokyo discover Kasumi that she possess an animal spirit, when a creature attacked her and that her spirit was awakened. After the fight she met Kakashi who had a home for humans like her... She is not good with people, and met a boy who also is not good with people. And met a lot of other people in the house. **

**Rated: M for ****Violence, Language, Lemon **Genres: Supernatural, Romance, Adventure, Humor

_**Fight Memory: **__**Kasumi**_- _Creature_

_**The people who are being in my story is: Gaara-Naruto-Ino-Sakura-Hinata-Kiba-Sasuke (Will come later in the story) and of course my OC (Kasumi)**_

_**The names of the butler and maids. (are in the order as above.) Hiro-Haru-Kiku-Izumi-Manami-Ryo and Mayumi. (I must still think about a name for Sasuke's butler, maybe that you guys can give me one :P**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was a silent night in Tokyo, when I was being attacked by a creature. _"Die! You can't win for me!"_ It was the night that my spirit was awakened. _**" You are the one who is going to die!"**_ I couldn't remember much of that night, because I lost the control about my consciousness. It was the spirit who had taken control over me. _" You think that you can beat me, but your just a rookie!" _You could hear the sound of metal against metal. The sound of my spirit, the growl of an animal. I didn't knew that I posses a spirit inside of me, although I could remember something in the past when I was young. But it is all blurry even my past, I couldn't remember much what it was like. The only thing what I could remember was, my parents and my older brother. But he has vanished a few years when my parents had died when I was still young. They said that an animal had murdered them, the police had stopped the case because they couldn't find the animals. They were busy for years but had give up on it. The only thing what they had found was me, but all covered in blood, they thought that I also was dead but I wasn't I had cried for days and had send me to a orphanage. _**" Spear of the wolf!"**_ And there was a spear, and had threw it to him and hit it and vanished to nowhere. I transformed back to my human form and I saw a man walking up to me, he said that his name was Kakashi and had a home for me for my sort of people. People who possesses animal spirits, I didn't even knew that I was covered in some blood when I had a fight with that creature. He brought me to the house were already live some people with a spirit animal in them. It was a big house with different floors. It looked like a flat, but the hallways and rooms were much bigger. There was also a large dining area. I didn't had met the people who live there yet, but I didn't bother about that. I'm not so with people, so I didn't care that I haven't met them yet. I was also surprised that we had a maid or a butler, it depends on you gender. If you are a girl then you get a maid, of you are a boy then you get a butler.

I sighed and looked out of the window, looking at the Sakura tree's whereby the petals are flowing in the sky.

" Kasumi-sama… Do you want some tea?" I looked at my maid also known Mayumi. I smiled to her and nodded.

" That would be nice, Mayumi-san." I stood up from the windowsill, and walked to the couch and was sitting on it. It was a few days ago when I came here. And since then I hadn't left my room, I had heard from my maid that there were some people who were curious who I was. And what kind of spirit I posses, but luckily had Mayumi nothing told about it and just ignored them. That was kind of her.

I also could feel that my spirit was comfortable when we were staying here, she also let her tails and ears to be showing. First I was startled every time, but now I'm used to it. Even my maid was sometimes laughing hoe I react when I saw the tails and ears. My spirit had 6 tails, and was white as snow. So as know she let show her tails and ears, I smiled with my eyes closed and heard that Mayumi had set the tea on table. When we were about to drink our tea someone knocked on the door. My tails and ears disappeared and Mayumi walked to the door.

" Kakashi-san, welcome." I saw she bowed to him and let him in. He also bowed to her and thanked her and walked in. He sat on one of the couch and was looking at me. Mayumi was sitting next to me.

" Kakashi-san, is there something." I was not very pleased that someone was in my room, even if I know them or not. Okay Mayumi is a exception, but the rest are not. I looked at him a little bit irritated and he was just smiling at me. All was that hard to see because of his mask. I grabbed my cup of tea and took a sip of it.

" It is time to introduce you to the rest of the people who lives here." I snapped my head to him and gave him a glare, Mayumi was just smiling and tried to get a relax feeling around the room.

" I don't want to…" I closed my eyes and looked at the other way.

" Sorry, but I has to. They are very curious and they were even planning to break in your room." He smiled and I snorted.

" They must try it, and they are seeing the first floor soon. " I put my cup back at the table and was looking again at him.

" So, shall we go?" He stood up and did his suite right. I also stood up with Mayumi and put my hair back and was walking to the door.

" How sooner I introduce myself, how sooner I can back to my room." I stated and walked with Mayumi and Kakashi to the dining area. I locked my door and we were walking to the elevator, I pushed on the button and the door closed and we went going down. I looked in the mirror in the elevator and sighed. Actually I don't want to meet these people, they may be nice but I'm not good with people. We were on the first floor and walked to the stairs who were leading to the dining area. We were standing by the railing of the two stairs at each side and Kakashi began to cough. The people were looking at him and they were also looking at me, Mayumi stand next to me and had still that relax feeling around her. I took some deep breaths, and was standing next to Kakashi.

" This is Kasumi, she also posses an animal spirit and is staying here from on now. So be nice to her…" Kakashi keep just talking and I was looking at the people who were sitting at the tables, with their butler and maids. When Kakashi was done with talking he said to me, to getting downstairs and make a little chat with the people. I gave him a glare, but was walking downstairs Mayumi was with me and we were standing before the tables. I looked at them all, and they were all smiling except one. I looked at him and he was looking at him.

" Ne, Gaara. Don't give her already that look, you don't know her yet. " Said a blonde boy with his butler standing next to him, and he gave a smile to me.

" Hi! My name is Naruto! And this is my butler Haru." His butler was bowing and greeted us. Three girls were walking to me and they also smiled.

" Hey I'm Sakura! And this is my maid Izumi!" She had a bright smile on her face and her maid was also bowing.

" Hi, I'm Ino and this is my maid Kiku." Her maid was also bowing, I want to sigh but I found the best to do not so. I don't want to give them a wrong idea of me.

" H-H-H-Hi, I'm H-H-Hinata, and t-t-t-this is M-M-Manami." She was blushing, and she was very shy. She was very cute when she is shy, but that stutter of her irritates me. " Hinata-sama, you don't have to stutter. She is not dangerous." Her maid smiled and also gave us a bow. She was blushing and was looking away.

" Hello there! My name is Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru, and this is my butler Ryo." I saw that he had also very sharp hook teeth's, his spirit must be a dog or the same as I have. What I also noticed was that they all had their tails and ears showing, so I'm not the only one who shows their tails and ears. Except one, and that was that red head, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Gaara.

" Gaara, introduce yourself!" The blond said a little bit angry at him and he sighed.

" My name is Gaara and he is Hiro." He looked away and I had already irritating feelings to him. He is hot, but his attitude is irritating.

" My name is Kasumi and this is my maid Mayumi." I pointed my hand to her and she bowed too. Then I felt suddenly that someone was hugging me.

" Welcome home Kasumi!" It was that loud blonde again. He has too much energy!

" Let me go idiot!" I tried to push him away but I failed. The rest was laughing and he too, even my maid was laughing too. I sighed and looked very irritating. And so began my life here as an human who possess an animal spirit.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please review! ^_^ Hopefully was the first piece of text understandable with the telling about what had happened and the fight memory.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Here is Chapter 1! Hopefully you like my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The next day I was going to school walking alone. Luckily wasn't it far away, just ten minutes from home. Then I heard a familiar voice.

" Kasumi! Oi!" I looked over my shoulder and gave him a glare. But he ignored it and gave me a smile.

" To see at your school uniform we are sitting on the same school, but I have never saw you there." He said curious and was still smiling.

" I'm not around people, that's why you have never see me on school. But Kakashi-san had gave me a note that I have transferred to another class." I frowned and looked already irritated.

" Transferred from class huh?" He was also looking at the note and smiled bright. Oh god no! Don't tell me!

" You are sitting now in our class! Kakashi-san had transferred you in our class to be more at people who you know." He said with happiness and I growled.

" I don't know you guys…" I said cold and walked further.

He looked surprised at me, but was running after me. " But that will come, don't you want any friends?" He walked again beside me and I looked irritated at him.

" I had no friends, and I don't need them. Everyone looked weird at me when they see me, so why should I waste energy?" I looked angry at him and walked further, and heard him sighing.

After some minutes we have arrived at school and walked to my locker, I changed from shoes and looked to my schedule what also had changed. I sighed irritated and walked to my first lesson, some people were already sitting in the class. I saw that it was some people from that house, and saw the red head again. He was looking at me and looked then away. I snorted and walked to the back of the class.

" Kasumi! Would you sit next to me?" I looked up and saw Ino waving at me, I walked to her and was sitting next to her. Just being nice Kasumi, just being nice. Some seconds later came Naruto inside of the class, and was sitting next to Gaara and was waving at me. I gave him a glare again and he smiled at me. I clenched my fists and growled.

" I know, he can be very irritating and annoying." I was surprised and looked at her.

" If he just leave me alone I don't care." I looked at the other way and she must laughing. The rest of the people were walking in the class and it began. I had introduced myself to the class and was sitting again on my chair. The day took shorter than I thought, but I don't mind. I walked to my locker and changed shoes again, I grabbed my back and walked out of the school.

" Kasumi!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder and saw the red head. I raised an eyebrow to him and he rolled his eyes.

" What do you want?" I looked curious at him and walked already further, he walked beside me.

" Why are you acting like that to people?" Tsch, why do he care?

" I'm just not good with people, that's all. And why do you care?" I gave him a glare and walked further. I heard him saying bitch but I didn't care about that. After some minutes I was finally home and walked directly to my room.

I put off my shoes and placed my bag on the couch and was laying on it.

" Hello Kasumi-sama. How was your day on school?" She sat also on the couch with cups of tea, I got up and took one of the cups.

" Good, I was also transferred to another class. I'm now sitting in the class with the people who also are living here." I sighed and took a sip of my tea.

" But that's great, Kasumi-sama. Then you will know them better, And then you can make friends." She smiled to me, and I looked in my tea.

" I'm not sure about that, I'm not good with people." I was done with my tea and put it back on the table and was laying again on the couch. Mayumi was cleaning the cups and cleaned my room a bit.

" Kasumi-sama? Shall we going downstairs? It is almost diner time." She said sweet to me and I nodded, I put on my shoes again and we walked to the dining room. And was sitting at the table. I had one leg over the other leg and had my arms crossed, and was looking around the dining room. It is really big. Mayumi came back with some food and I thanked her and began with eating.

" Kiba! I challenge you for a fight!" I looked up and saw the blonde pointing to the guy with brown hair and with his dog next to him. " Naruto-sama, that is pointless. You have fought with him several times and never won from him." I choked in my food and must laughing. I saw that he looked irritated at me. I coughed a few times and swallowed it.

" Kasumi-sama everything alright?" I nodded to her and drank some water. " You have never won from him? " I looked at him.

" Nani?! Because he cheat always!" He looked angry at Kiba and he at him.

" I have never cheated! You are just weak!" He said angry back.

" I'm not weak dattebayo!" Okay, this irritates me now. Why are guys like this to look who is stronger.

" But why are you always losing from me?" He grinned and eat further.

" I'm not…"

" ENOUGH!" I stood from my chair with my 6 tails and ears and looked very annoyed to those two. They were all startled, except one the red head. He just looked with interesting.

" Why are you fighting about something useless? Just leave it be idiots!" Mayumi tried to calm me down, but I sat with anger back on my chair with my arms crossed again and my one leg over the other. They were all silent, and I liked that. So I began to eat further.

" Wow, her tails are beautiful!"

" Yeah, they are so white! I have dots on my white tail."

" It is really beautiful."

I ate further and when I was done I walked back to my room with Mayumi. " I'm going to take a bath Mayumi." I looked at her and put off my shoes again.

" Shall I help you with washing your back?" She smiled at me and I nodded. " That will be great Mayumi." We walked both to the bathroom and undressed ourselves, I went in the bathtub and relax a bit. Mayumi was also sitting in the bathtub and did her hair in a high knot, I did that too and we were both relaxing.

" I had heard from Hiro-kun, that Gaara was very interested when you was angry at Naruto and Kiba. And when you kind of transformed what you actually still are." My tails were moving up and down and my ears twitched. And I sighed.

" They just annoyed me, and was angry that they were fighting about something stupid." I went more into the water when you only saw my nose and eyes above the water, my tails were also under water. I sighed and closed my eyes and got relaxed. I looked with one eye to Mayumi and saw she was also relaxing. I smiled and close my eye again and we were bathing for more minutes.

After we were done we dried our self and got dressed in our pajamas. She had offered herself to brush my hair and had said yes to her. It was nice that someone brushed my hair, I also did her hair, we let it both loose and were sitting on the couch when we heard some knocking.

" Can't I have some rest?!" I screamed to the door and saw that Mayumi already walked to the door, and opened it.

" Gaara-sama, what are you doing here?" I got tensed up and looked over my shoulder. What is he doing here? I heard that she let him in and his butler. I followed them with my eyes until they were sitting on the couch. And I gave them both a glare.

" Nani? What are you two doing here?" I crossed my arms and was not looking very happy. Mayumi was busy in the kitchen to make some tea.

" You are actually a interesting girl." I snorted and he was smirking.

" And why am I so interesting to you? I'm just like you guys, having an animal spirit inside us." Mayumi came back with tea and we all took a cup.

" I saw at your tails that they were wolf tails. The wolf is one of the special spirits." What the hell is he talking about? Why is my spirit so special?

" And so? I just have discovered that I have a spirit inside of me. Are you going to annoy me with information about my spirit? If I want information then I will search for myself, I don't need help with that!" I put my cup back on the table and crossed my arms again.

He sighed and was looking stern at me. " You don't people, do you?" I shook my head. " Why is that? Why don't you like people?"

" That's none of your business. Why would you know that?" I looked angry at him.

" Because in the past I didn't like people too, I hated them. I wanted them even death." What kind of childhood had he? I don't care actually.

" Well, that's your problem not mine." I said cold and looked at the other way.

" Kasumi-sama… " Mayumi looked at me sad, and I ignored that. I stood up and walked to my room.

" My excuses, maybe that you must try it tomorrow again Gaara-sama, Hiro-kun." She bowed to them and they both nodded and walked out of the room. Mayumi locked the door and was sitting on the couch.

" Kasumi-sama…"

* * *

**Hopefully you have enjoyed Chapter 1. Please review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and my head was spinning. I growled and rest my head in my hands. What is wrong with me? I got some flashbacks and shut my eyes tight. I panted and went out of bed, and walked to the door. I opened it and saw that no one was in my room. Where the hell is Mayumi? I walked further to the couch and my head was still spinning and the flashbacks were still there. Nani what is wrong with me!? I reached the bank but then collapsed, I heard some noises but couldn't recognize from what. It sounded like a voice a female voice. I felt that I was carried and was laying on something. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Mayumi standing for me with worried eyes.

" I will bring Kakashi-san!" She ran away and was getting Kakashi-san. I grabbed my head again, and had a heavy headache. I was still laying on the couch and was also sweating. " What is wrong with me? Am I sick? And why am I getting all this flashbacks?" I tugged a little at my hair and was also still panting. I heard the door and I saw three people standing by the couch, the other person have I never seen before.

" I had found her by the couch. She is all sweating and I think she is sick." The women who I have never seen before walked to me and placed her hand on my forehead, and there came a sort of light out of her hand and was searching what is wrong with me.

" It is something with her spirit, some people can become very sick when their spirit is awakened. This will be for I think around three days. Don't worry about it, you will be soon better." She gave me a smile and was looking at me. I nodded to her and was looking at Mayumi.

" I will call the school that you are sick." Said Kakashi and I nodded also to him.

" Oh, and one thing. Don't transform while you are sick. It can be your death if you are in danger. So Mayumi stay with her." We both nodded to her and they left my room. I sighed and was going to lay on my side.

" Why is this happening? Why must I being sick? I hate this!" I got up and want to get off the couch but Mayumi stopped me.

" You must laying down Kasumi…Please, don't force yourself." She looked worried to me, and I laid back down on the couch. She brought a blanket and put it over me, and made some tea for me. I really hated it that I was sick, I can't do anything now. But at one hand, I don't have to see them for a few days. But who was that other women, with blond hair? And what kind of power had she? Has she also a spirit inside of her? And Kakashi-san, has he also a spirit inside of him or have they another power? I sighed and wiped some sweat of my head and was looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my spirit. But unfortunately it failed. I opened my eyes again and was looking around the room. It is so quiet and empty, it is so lonely here. But there is no one here now, because they are all to school.

" Oh yeah, Kasumi-sama. I have something for you." She walked to me and handed over a phone and I took it from her. And looked confused at her.

" The phone have all the numbers of people who are living here, the numbers are named, so that you know who you are calling or sending a message. Also the numbers of me and the rest of the maids and butler are also in there." She bowed and was cleaning again. I looked at the phone and was looking how it works and who I shall send a message. If I must be honest, then I say yes, I'm feeling lonely. I just want to talk with someone. Not with my maid, but someone of them, I was looking at my screen and stopped by the name Gaara. I was just staring at the screen until I touched the button to make a text message.

_Hi there,_

_I'm sick, and that would be for three days. You guys were along gone to school, so I think that Kakashi-san hasn't told you guys that I'm staying at home. But could one of you sending me what is the homework?_

_Thanks_

I pushed on send and closed my again, and laid it on the table. Some seconds later I heard my phone and was grabbing it and saw that he had send a message back.

_Hi,_

_I will after school come to your room for your homework. And too bad that you are sick. Hopefully you will be soon better. See you after school at your room._

_Bye._

Why am I blushing? And who is he to decide where he gives me the homework. I don't want him in my room! But… I was still looking at his message and put my phone away. I got up and walked to my room.

" Kasumi? What are you doing?" She looked still with worry to me and followed me.

" I'm going to change." I opened the door to my bedroom and walked to my dresser.

" I will help you with that." She also walked to my dresser and helped me. I had changed, and was wearing now a white blouse with some buttons undone and wore shorts under it. It was a long blouse and walked back to the living room. The day passed by and I was bored the whole day. I was glad that I don't must to throw up, it was just spinning in my head and sometimes a flashback of something. Then I heard some knocking. There he is, I stood up and walked to the door Mayumi looked surprised but let me do it. I opened the door and there stood he. Alone?

" Is Hiro-san not with you?" He shook his head and came inside. I hadn't tell you that you may come inside red head! I closed the door and walked with him to the couch.

" I will leave you two alone." I looked surprised at her but she gave me a smile and went to her own room.

" This is the homework, I make some notes for you." He took it out of his back and gave it to me. I was blushing and took it from him.

" T-T-Thanks…" I was looking at it, and he had made a lot of notes from today. I was surprised and I heard him chuckle, and looked at him. " W-W-What?" And then he shook his head.

" I hate it to be sick…" I placed the notes on the table and looked at the ground.

" Why? To be sick is not that bad." He looked at me and notice now that I'm only wear a blouse with shorts under it.

" Because I can't transform. And if I transform, it can be my dead because I'm sick, and it wouldn't help me that much if I was in danger." He nodded to me.

" I will be there to save you." I looked surprised at him and he just gave me a small smile. Then there was a big loud noise. We heard Naruto screaming in the hall and stormed through my door.

" Danger! Creatures have intruded our house! Gaara you stay by Kasumi! I heard from Kakashi that she can't transform and… Shit they are here!" Naruto ran back to the hallway and heard him yelling against those things. I looked beside me and saw that he had already transformed. Wow… He had one tail, what looked like from a raccoon he had ears and wore a brown kimono with brown pants and sandals. He had also a sword at his side. Awesome!

" But where are the maids and the butlers?!" I also stood up and stayed by Gaara. " They are gone, they are somewhere else to defeat the creatures." Then I saw one and yelled at Gaara. He swung with his sword and sliced it in half, the blood spattered everywhere. " Kasumi!" He took my hand and we run out of my room. We saw a lot of those little creatures and Gaara defeat them all, he was covered in blood but he didn't care. Later we saw Naruto again, he also had transformed. He had what I could count, nine tails and ears. And wore a orange kimono with orange pants and also sandals. Wait but that is…

" You have the Nine Tails Fox spirit?" I asked surprised at him, and he nodded with a smile.

" Yes, I have! Gaara another one!" He pointed to it and Gaara also defeat that one.

" How the hell have they come in?! I know they are small but though." I was looking around and saw that one of the creatures was on my back.

" AAAAAAAAAH! There is one on my back!" I shook with my body, but he didn't let it go. I saw that Gaara was running to me and sliced him in half.

" Are you okay?" I nodded and he took my hand and we ran with the three of us further.

" Where are we going?" I held Gaara's hand tighter and was looking at them both.

" To the dining room. There would be the source of those little bastard creatures." Said Naruto to me and we were both running, sometimes we stopped because of there was some of those things. Naruto and Gaara were both fighting them, but I noticed they were bigger than the ones before. How big would be the source?!

" Guys! These ones are much bigger than the ones before!" They all looked surprised and looked at them.

" Yeah, you are right! Damnit!" I heard Gaara yelling to those things. He looks actually cute with that raccoon tail and those ears. I was blushing and shook my head. Kasumi that's not the time to think about! I hate it to be sick! I ran up to the boys and we were running further. Then we arrived at the dining room and I was shocked what I saw. It was a giant creature, and was all black and looked disgusting, and it smelled bad. Then I was looking downstairs.

" SAKURA, HINATA, INO!" I was running downstairs and looked worried at them. They were laying unconscious on the ground. Naruto and Gaara were also by my side.

" What is that thing!" I yelled and I saw Kiba running up to us with his dog. He was wearing a dark brown kimono with white pants and had a dog tail and ears. I hate it that I couldn't help.

" Hinata brought something with her, but we didn't knew it would be dangerous. It was kind of food, and suddenly it turns out like that." We were both looking at it, and I swallowed.

" How must we defeat that thing, and where are the maids and butlers and also Kakashi-san!?" I looked around but saw no one.

" I don't know!" He yelled but not directly at me. Then that thing began to move, and spat some things out of his mouth.

" Gross!" I yelled, but Naruto, Gaara and Kiba began to attack them. Then it began to smell very bad when they defeat them.

" Oh man! I smells like rotten eggs." Said Kiba.

" Rotten eggs? More spoiled milk." Said Naruto.

" Whatever, it smells gross!" said Gaara, and we all covered our nose. I must help them! I can't be just sitting here and watch. I may be sick but I must help them! I must! Then I heard the boys and they were smashed against the walls.

" Guys!" Come on Kasumi! You must help them! Even if it is your death! I run up to the creature and was standing on one of the tables.

" Kasumi don't! You can't transform!" I heard Gaara yelling at me, but I ignored him. I am the only one who maybe can defeat this thing!

" Wolf spirit! Please help me! I need you to defeat this thing!" I saw I was glowing and was surprised and was transforming.

" No Kasumi!" When I was done, I wore a white kimono with a black scarf around my neck and 6 tails and ears. And had a Naginata in my hand. He spat again some things and I sliced them all. I jumped from table to table and from pillar to pillar and tried to attack him from above. I smashed my Naginata in him somewhere and went all the way down, and the blood spattered through the whole dining room. When I was on the ground again, I took some distant from it and saw that it had incredible pain. It is not a creature who can talk, the one I had fought could talk. Maybe there is a lot of different from those things.

" Damn thing!" I make my Naginata a lot bigger and tried to slice him everywhere I could. I had make some deep cuts and was smashed away by something what came out his mouth again.

" Aaaaaaah!" My Naginata felled somewhere else, and I was stopped by something. I looked above and saw Gaara standing behind me.

" Thank you Gaara." I blushed a little and stood again on my feet's. " Are you okay Gaara?" He nodded and grabbed his katana again.

" We must defeat that thing! No matter what!" I nodded to him and I ran to my Naginata and grabbed it.

" It is damaged bad already, and the blood lays everywhere. We were standing together and were both thinking how we could defeat it.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! xD Hopefully you like it. Please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

" You guys, are not the only one dattebayo!" We looked both over us shoulder and saw that Naruto and Kiba were standing again.

" Are you two alright?" They both nodded and took also their katana again, and we stood with four of us in front of that creature.

" Damn, how could something like this. Being in food?" I looked with disgust at it and sighed. Then I felt a horrible pain. I grabbed to my chest and felt on my knees.

" Kasumi!" Gaara were also sitting on his knees and was looking worried to me. " Please transform back! You must transform back! You are sick Kasumi, do you want to die?!" I looked with pain in my face to him and shook my head.

" I'm not going back now. " I coughed a few times and stood up again. He looked annoyed at me, but I ignored it.

" Okay! Let's do this!" We both ran to that thing and we attacked from four different directions. He began to attack Naruto and Gaara. I looked at Kiba and he nodded. We changed from direction and attacked him from one direction. Both of us sliced him in half, and he disappeared but let gross smell and a lot of blood left. We all transformed back and I felt that I was going to lose my consciousness, but before I hit the ground someone hold me. I looked up and saw red hair, Gaara… My eyes closed and met the darkness. " Kasumi!"

After some hours I think… Or even maybe days… I don't know actually, but at least I opened my eyes. I was looking around and saw that I was laying in my bed. Ugh… What happened. I got up a little and was looking around. " Mayumi!" I coughed a few times and I saw Mayumi coming inside my room even Gaara… I blushed a little and they came by my bed.

" You are finally awake!" She hugged me, and I was startled by first but then I hugged her too.

" How long was I sleeping?" I looked at them both and they looked at each other? Huh? What is wrong?

" You have slept for two weeks." I looked at them amazed and must realize how long I have slept.

" NANI!? HOW LONG HAVE I SLEPT?! " I coughed again and grabbed at my chest again.

" Kasumi-sama please! Don't force yourself!" She laid me back down and ran away. Gaara was sitting next to me and was looking to me.

" But don't worry about school I have again making notes and that for your homework. Uhm… I have actually make your homework." I saw that he blushed a little.

" Are there other creatures had come here, while I was sleeping?" He shook his head and was looking serious at me.

" But the dining room smells still gross." I looked with disgust and shook the thoughts of my head. And I sighed.

" Thank you Gaara…" He was startled by that but then smiled.

" No, thanks." He began to pat my head. Huh? Why the hell is he patting my head? Then I saw Mayumi again and she brought some tea.

" Yeah, tea!" I took a cup with tea and began to drink it carefully. After some minutes we were done and I came out of bed.

" Kasumi please! Don't move too much!" She said worried and was also looking worried to me.

" I have slept for two weeks, do you think that I will stay in my bed?!" It was a little bit difficult to walk, but Gaara helped me. We walked to the living room and I saw Hiro-san sitting on the couch.

" Ne, Kasumi. I see that you are awake." I smiled to him, wait… He acts different…

" Uhm… Yeah… After two weeks!" Gaara sat me down on the couch and I stretched myself out. And heard then my stomach growl.

" Hahaha, To hear at you stomach, you are very hungry. " I looked at Hiro-san, and just didn't believe what I saw.

" Come on we are going downstairs to give you some food." Mayumi-san and Gaara-kun helped me to get me downstairs, when we were finally in the dining room and was sitting at a table, had Mayumi a plate full of food for me.

" Kasumi, you are awake!" I looked up and saw that the rest were sitting at my table.

" Sakura, Ino and Hinata. I see that you three also are alright." I smiled to them.

" Yeah, luckily is that creature gone." Said Ino irritated.

" Gomenasai!" We all looked at Hinata, who was already going to cry.

" Ne, Hinata-chan, you don't have to be sorry… It will be…" Then I saw that her maid slapped her on the head with a paper fan. Nani?!

" Hinata-sama! How would you that people will looking up to you? Not with crying! So stop with crying and be tough!" Nani? What the heck is wrong with their attitude? But also I began with eating, I was very hungry after al.

" I would say the same at Ino. She was easily defeated by that creature." …Okay…

" Nani?! Where was you, when I needed you?! And besides we had fought hard, and did our best to fight that thing!" Ino began to scream at Kiku, but she just laughed.

" Ah, well they did their best." Mayumi?! " But I'm glad that Kasumi-chan is alright." Nani?! What is with this change of attitude?

I gave a smile to her and eat further. " Oh, Tsunade wants that you don't transform for a few days. And I want that too. How could you be so stubborn?" Gaara looked at me serious, while I had my fork in my mouth. And then put it on the table. " I didn't want to be a nuisance. I wanted to help you guys. I felt myself so hopeless, when I couldn't help you all." I looked at my plate and I heard that Gaara sighed. I looked up to him and gave him a glare. " Why are you sighing? Be glad that I had help you guys." I ate further and saw that they all had a different attitude.

After some minutes I was done, and wanted to upstairs. I had called Mayumi and also Gaara had helped me to bring me to my room. Hiro-san was going to his and Gaara's room. When we were in my room I sat on the couch watching my own room and sighed.

" What is wrong Kasumi?" I heard him, but had no energy to talk back to him. I was only staring at my table. " Oi! Kasumi!" I looked up and then to him and gave him a neutral expression. He looked weird to me and shook his head. " You must go to bed." He carried me and brought me to my room, he laid me in my bed and put the sheets over me. I saw he want to leave but I grabbed his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and was standing back at my bed side. " What is it Kasumi? Do you need something?" I nodded, I don't know but I felt so tired and looked at him. I shove a bit aside and patted lightly on the bed. He looked with wide eyes to me and sighed after that. He put off his shoes and pulled of his shirt and was laying next to me, not with me under the sheets but next the sheets.

" What is wrong Kasumi. You are acting strange now." He looked serious at me and supported his head with his hand.

" I don't know, I feel so tired, and actually I want that you stay with me tonight. If you don't mind actually." I blushed a little and looked at him. He was thinking and then he nod.

" I will stay tonight with you. And I think you are tired because, you had transformed when you was sick. So please don't transform for a couple of days, okay?" I nodded to him and laid closer to him. I saw he tensed up but relaxed after some minutes, when I did actually nothing. We were looking at each other but said nothing. Then Mayumi came in my room.

" Oh, sorry… I didn't knew…" She stammered, but I shook my head to her. Gaara was still looking at me.

" It is not what it looks like Mayumi-san. I had asked Gaara-kun to lay with me, because I'm scared that something will happen. It is not that I think that you are weak or something. But I also see at Gaara that he besides this not even leave me alone in this room, because of what happened." I looked at Gaara and he nodded, also Mayumi nodded and then smiled.

" I want to ask if you want something to drink, both of you. Or do you pick something out of your mini fridge here in your room?" She walked to the fridge and opened it and was looking if it was still full. " He is full. So now, then I will leave you two alone. Good night Kasumi-san and Gaara-san." She bowed for us and she left the room and went to her own room.

I sighed and was still looking at Gaara." Shall I get some drink out of the fridge?" I nodded to him and he got out of bed and opened the fridge." What do you want Kasumi?" I got up and was looking in it. " Uhm… Coke please." He picked coke and water out of the fridge and was sitting on my bed and handed my the coke. I was also sitting on the bed against the headboard and began to drink it. "I want to go to school…" I heard him laughing, and I looked at him. " Well, you must wait for a few days." He also drank his water and was looking forward. " Why, are you actually so protective?" He was surprised by the question, but had then a smile on his face. " You wouldn't believe me if I said, that I see you as my little onee-chan." I blushed, and he saw that and must laugh again. " Are you joking me with me?!" I gave him a glare and he shook his head. " No, I'm serious Kasumi. I see you as my little sister. Hopefully you don't mind." I felt my heart beating fast. As his little sister, but my heart beat so fast. "No, I don't mind Gaara nii-chan" I saw he was surprised when I said that and gave him a playful wink. He must laughing and we drank further our drinks when we were done we were both laying in my bed under the sheets.

" Good night Gaara nii-chan."

" Good night Kasumi nee-chan." We both laughed and were waiting when the sleeps comes.

* * *

**Hopefully you had enjoyed this. Please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, here is a new chapter. I hope that you all like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Again a few days has passed, and it was weekend. I had rest a lot, but Tsunade didn't wanted that I transform already. Man why is she a pain in the ass? But luckily nothing has happened with the creatures. I was sitting in the dining room taking breakfast, also it smelled normal again. Naruto and Kiba were also sitting in the dining room with their butlers, but I know for sure they had all different attitudes, the maids and the butlers I mean.

" Kasumi-sama? Do you enjoy your breakfast?" I nodded to her and ate further. I saw Gaara nowhere, is he still sleeping?

" Are you looking for Gaara-sama?" I was startled by her question and shook my head and swallowed the food what was inside my mouth.

" No, I was just looking around who were sitting here." I saw she smiled and I knew she know that I had lied. Man, on the other hand it is irritating that we have a maid or a butler. When I was done with eating, Mayumi had cleaned it up and were taking the elevator to get to our room. I nodded to Mayumi that she could go ahead to our room and I was taking the other direction. I knocked on a door and Hiro-san opened it.

" Hello Hiro-san, is Gaara-niichan awake?" He shook his head but let me in their room.

" It's a surprise that you two see each other as siblings, but I know that you like him Kasumi-chan." He whispered in my ear and I pushed him away.

" I don't mind that!" I took a deep breath and walked to Gaara's room and knocked on it first, when I heard no response I opened the door and saw him still sleeping. I smiled and closed the door behind me. It is true, I like him. I like him a lot. Not actually as a brother but more a lover… I sighed and went to his bed. I shook him a little back and forth. " Gaara-niichan… Gaara-niichan… " Nani? He don't wake up. I removed the sheets off him and saw that he only had his underwear on. I blushed and looked at the other way. " Gaara-niichan wake up!" I heard that he was awake. " Nani? Why are the sheets gone?" I sensed that he was looking at me. " I thought that you was wearing pants, not just only your underwear!" I said with embarrassing. I threw the sheets back at him and walked out of his room, and was sitting on one of the chairs. A few seconds later he came out of his room at least with pants on. He was sitting on the other chair and was looking at me.

" Why are you looking at me?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

" Why did you actually wake me up?" He said a little bit irritated. Yeah, why did I even wake him up?

" Hehe, I don't know…" I scratched the back of my head and laughed. I heard that he was sighing and stretched out his body.

" Shall we doing something together? Going to the city or something?" I looked up at him and was blushing. Doing something together…

" Yeah, sounds fun!" I smiled to him and got up. " I'm going to change, will I see you at my room?" He nodded to me and I smiled to him. " Bye! Nii-chan!" I ran out of his room and ran to my room. Yeah, doing something with Gaara! I opened my door and ran directly to my own room and was searching in my closet for nice cute clothes.

I had finally found some clothes. I wore a sleeveless top with buttons, the first three buttons from above were unbuttoned and the rest buttoned. I wore short pants with black stockings till my thighs and sneakers. I did my hair in a loose braid, few strands of hair sticking out, and had bangs on each side of my face. I was looking one time in the mirror and smiled brightly, and heard that someone knocked on the door, I ran to the door and opened it and hugged Gaara.

" Nii-chan!" I saw that I surprised him, but I didn't care. "Let's go to the city!" I smiled to him and he smiled back and I dragged him with me. "I'm going to the city with Gaara-niichan, Mayumi. Bye!" We walked downstairs and were going to the bus stop.

I smiled the whole road to the bus stop and Gaara was also smiling to me. Fortunately, we did not have to wait long. When we arrived there the bus was just arriving at the stop, we stepped in the bus and paid for the ride and were sitting somewhere in the back of the bus.

" What do you want to do in the city nii-chan?" I was still looking outside of the window and saw in the window that he was looking at me.

" Just walking, or a little bit shopping. Girls love to shop right?" I smiled and nodded.

" Maybe we can go to the cinema?" I looked at him and saw he was surprised by that. I smiled to him and started to laugh.

"Why are you surprised by that? Siblings are going too to the cinema with each other. So why can we not going together to the cinema?" I cocked my head and waited for his answer.

" Because we are not actually related by blood Kasumi." He gave me a small smile and I raised an eyebrow to him. " What? did I say something wrong?" He looked confused at me and was thinking kind of.

" Maybe, but you rejected me now actually." I gave him a kind of glare and was looking again out of the window and saw that he looking somewhere else. Tsch… Boys… I know that we had said that we see each others as kind of siblings. But actually I have feelings for him. I had my hand by my chest and felt my heartbeat and it was fast. I wonder if he had feelings for me… No Kasumi, otherwise he hadn't rejected you with going to the cinema.

" Kasumi!" I came back and was looking at Gaara. " We have arrived at the city." He stood up and walked out of the bus and I followed him. We were looking where we go first and I pointed to a street. " We can going there first." He nodded and we walked to the street. There were so many shops that I couldn't choose were I'm going first. I saw that Gaara was a little bit annoyed and stuck my tongue out of my mouth playfully and went in one of the shops.

" Nii-chan, look. Is this cute?" I held a light blue dress before me with thin straps and a white ribbon. " Oh wait! I going to check if I can wear it." I went to one of the changing rooms and got changed. I came out of the changing room and make a swirl and smiled bright. I saw that Gaara was blushing and walked to him. " And nii-chan, look it cute on me?" I make another swirl and saw him swallowing. " Y-Y-Yeah, it looked cute on you. You should buy it." He gave me a small smile and walked back to the changing room. And began to change again. I walked to the cash register and bought the dress. Later I had bought some other clothes and I dragged Gaara to everywhere I could. Later we were stopping by a game shop. A game shop? Well, to be honest I love to game.

"Come Gaara, wouldn't you buy some games? Actually I didn't knew that you gamed."

" Yes, I game. With Naruto and Kiba." We walked inside the game shop and my mouth felled open. So many games!

" Wow, so many games! Why hadn't you tell me that you gamed? I game too!" I smiled bright and he was very surprised. And I know why, some boys are very surprised when they hear that a girl gamed.

" You game too?" I gave him a glare and nodded. " Yes, I game too. It is not so strange that a girl gamed nii-chan." I winked to him and was looking for some games.

" What do you have? Playstation, Xbox, Wii?" I found it funny how he asked it. So confused and curious at the same time.

" I have the Playstation 4, and you?" I also asked curious to him.

" The same, and Naruto and Kiba have also that one. So we could game together sometimes if you want. Besides what games do you play?" I was thinking and was also looking around for some games.

" Fight, adventure, dating and a lot of others. It is nice to play games, sometimes I game to get off of my frustration of aggressions." I picked one game and was reading what it was going about.

" Yeah, for me the same a bit. Especially with war games, just to shoot everyone dead." He smiled and was also reading the back of a game what he saw. I laughed and put the game back, there are so many. We had walked what liked for hours in the game shop and had found a few games that we liked. We bought them and were sitting by the water fountain.

" Tonight, game night!" I pumped my fist in the air and Gaara must laughing.

" Shall we game together? Tonight…"

" Yeah! Which game?!" I was excited and was hugging Gaara. He also put his arms around me and was thinking. " I don't know yet, maybe a fight game or something else. We would see when we are back at home." I nodded and smiled at him, I looked at his blue-green eyes and find them so beautiful. " So beautiful." He looked confused and I backed off. " Uh… Nothing!" I turned around and looked somewhere else. What is this? What is this irritating feeling inside of me.

" Kasumi, everything alright?" I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

" Yeah, everything is fine Gaara. Let's go home, okay?" He nodded and we walked back to the bus stop. We waited, and after some minutes he came, we paid again for the ride and went sitting somewhere again in the back of the bus. I leaned against his shoulder and yawned. " Are you tired?" I nodded and was still leaning against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

After some minutes we had arrived at our house and Gaara had woke me up gently, we walked to our home and went inside. We walked to the dining room and everyone was sitting at a table.

" Hey Gaara and Kasumi, what were you two doing today?!" We both looked at Naruto and he walked to us.

" Hey Naruto-kun, we were going to the city. Buying some things. We have also new games." I lifted the bag and saw he was smiling!

" New games!" We heard Kiba screaming and ran also to us. " What kind of games have you bought?!" Gaara was sighing and I must laughing like Naruto.

" I have some girly games and some other games. Gaara have also bought some games." I smiled to him and walked to one of the tables and sat on a chair, Gaara was also sitting at the same table and leaned with his head on his hand.

" Are going to game tonight?! Or now?" Naruto was very excited, it was funny to see. The other girls were talking with each other and smiled to me when I was looking to them, I was smiling back and looked again to the boys.

" I'm going to my room, I will see you maybe tonight. Bye." I got up and walked back to my room, I pushed the button of the elevator and waited till he was downstairs. After some seconds I stepped in the elevator when I saw Gaara was also stepping in. I looked confused at him but he just smiled at me.

" Also going to your room?" I looked in the mirror and did my hair a bit. " Yeah, I'm going to my room. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" He looked at me via the mirror and I must blushing. " Uhm, I don't know actually. I think watching television, or doing something on my laptop. Trying out my new games. I don't know yet." I turned around and was facing him. " And you, what are you going to do in your room?" I looked curious at him and was waiting till we arrived at out floor. " I also don't know yet." He gave me a small smile and we both heard a ring and the door opened, we both walked out of the elevator and, and walked to each of our room. When I was inside of my room I locked it and placed the plastic bag on the table and was making some tea in the mini kitchen. I sighed, and was done with the tea and was sitting on the couch and turned on the television. Where is Mayumi actually? I was looking around but saw here nowhere. I put my mug on the table and was walking to her room and open it carefully. Nothing, she was not even in her room. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and called her, but no answer.

" What is this? Where is she." Then I heard some knocking on the door. I put my phone on the table and walked to the door and open it.

" Gaara, what are you doing here?" I looked surprised and curious.

" Have you seen Hiro?" My eyes were wide and shook my head. " Mayumi is also not here. Do you think that those two are somewhere together?" I was thinking and Gaara shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. It's actually none of my business." We both looked the other way and didn't knew what we must say. So it was silent for a few minutes, until he asked me something. " Do you want to game? We can do that in my room, if you want to." I shoved from foot to foot and was thinking, playing with him games. Shall I tell him that I like him? Not like a brother but as a lover? " Kasumi?" He waved his hand in front of my face and I came back on the world. " Uhm, yeah. I love to play a game with you." I smiled at him and we walked to his room. " But are we playing in your own room or in the kind of living room." We came into his room, and he walked directly to his own room. So we are going to play in his own room. But I'm also curious where Hiro and Mayumi are. I followed Gaara and was sitting on his bed, he laid the controls on the bed and was looking for a game. " Which game do you want to play?" He looked at me and laid some games on the bed and was looking at it. " wow, you have a lot of games." I giggled and was looking for a nice game, and had choose Tales Of Xillia. He agreed and put it in the ps4 and started to play.

We had played for hours and I began to yawn. Still we hadn't heard anything about Mayumi and Hiro. I was a bit worried, I thought that she would left a note or something. Or that Hiro would left a note, but either they didn't. I sighed and laid on my back of Gaara's back. He was now playing on his own, a war game or something. Then I laid on my side and was watching how he'd played. He was actually good, that I must smiling. " Have you played a lot war games?" I looked at him and he nodded, he is too focused on the game, I think it will be the best if I don't ask questions anymore. He had played for some hours and was also stopping with playing. " How late is it actually?" He looked questionable at me and I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know, and I don't know either where the clock hangs." He was looking and saw that it was 9 o' clock in the evening. " wow, we have played a lot." He was looking at me and I nodded and yawned again. " And I'm tired. I tried to lay comfortable and felt that Gaara was laying the sheets over me. " You can sleep here if you want, I will sleep on the couch." Before he left and grabbed his wrist, and shook my head. " You can lay in your own bed too, we are siblings right?" I saw he had difficulties with that but nodded, and he got changed in the bathroom. I undressed myself in his room, I had only my shirt and underwear on, and was laying again in bed and saw that Gaara came out of his bathroom and was also laying in his bed and turned off the light.

" Good night Kasumi." He turned around and was laying with his back to me.

" Good night Gaara." I sighed quietly and was thinking. Should I tell him that I love him? But I'm afraid that he don't love me back, maybe he has a girlfriend? I can ask Naruto about it or Kiba. No Kasumi, you must find it out by yourself. It is not so easy to fell in love, and I had never thought that I will be fell in love with someone. I hated love actually, because I lost my parents and my brother went missing. He left me alone, after the death of our parents. Would he even be alive? Actually I hope he will be alive, otherwise I'm alone. Okay, I have maybe friends, but no family anymore. I sighed again and tried to lay comfortable and was also laying with my back to him. And waited till sleep came.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, sorry for the late update. I was very busy and I had a surgery. But here is chapter 5 enjoy!**

* * *

"Kasumi-chan!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto running up to me.

" Naruto-kun, whats up?" I looked curious at him, and hold my bag in two hands I put some hairs at the back of my ear and smiled.

"Shall we doing something after school? Or are you busy?" He was enthusiastic and had a bright smile on his face. I nodded and I saw he was disappointed.

" Yes, the girls had ask me to do homework together in one of the rooms of the girls. And after that we are going to watch a movie together. Sorry Naruto-kun." I gave a sweet smile to him and walked further to school. Naruto was walking beside me.

" Okay, maybe next time? Oh and I had a question. What is actually the relationship between you and Gaara?" I saw he was curious about that and I laughed a bit.

" Yeah, next time we could doing something together. And the relationship between me and Gaara is, that we see each other as siblings." I had my bag behind my back still holding with two hands, and was watching the sky.

"Oh, I thought that you two were together, because you two are always together." I blushed and gave him a weak smile.

" Yeah, we are a lot together…" I said almost in a whisper.

" Like when we had that fight you know, he was so protective about you." I was thinking back when we had that fight in the dining room. Yeah, he was actually very protective.

" Yeah, you are right. He was actually very protective, but I don't know if he was protective because he see me as his little sister or as a lover something…" I was blushing and looked at the other way.

" I don't know actually, he is not very readable in that kind of things. He is not a open book if you understand me." I nodded and we arrived at school. We walked to our class and everyone sat already on their seat. I walked to Ino and was sitting next to her.

" Tonight movie night!" Shouted Ino, and I must laughing. " I'm already looking forward to it, but first homework and then movie night." I smiled to her and she smiled back to me, the other girls were also smiling to us. The class began, and it was actually very hard for me. I had missed school too long, because I was sick and had transformed while during my sickness, what actually not a very good idea was. But I couldn't stand back and just watching. But now everything is alright, I think although I may not transform yet. But actually I don't care about that. But if there is another fight, I will fight too. No matter what.

" Kasumi… Kasumi…" I looked up and was facing Ino.

" What is it?" I looked curious at her and was looking at my notebook.

" I was calling you for a few times, but you didn't answer me." She gave me a sweet smile. " But the class is over so, are you coming?" I nodded to her and packed my stuff and we walked to our next class. And so the day went by, it was actually very boring but I was actually glad that I was at school again, instead of staying home in my bed our in my kind of living room. I'm also wondering where Mayumi and Hiro were. I know that they like each other, but why are they spending time together in secret? Do they think that Gaara and I are not happy about? well we are not actually happy about if they don't tell anything to us. I think that I will talk with her tomorrow. First we are going to home, then doing our homework, and then watching a movie. I hope that the boys don't come to one of the rooms to irritate us.

"Kasumi!" I woke up out of my thoughts and saw that Ino looked annoyed at me.

" You was gone again! What are you all thinking about? Is there something?" I shook my head and gave her a weak smile.

" No, there is nothing Ino. Just thinking about small things. Don't worry okay." She sighed and had her hands on her hips and looked still annoyed.

" Well, okay then. Come, we are going home." I walked with the girls to our home and we talked a lot on the way. And they were asking how I've been and that. And also why I'm a lot with Gaara. I had explained to them our sibling story, but they wouldn't believe me. They still think that we are in a kind of relationship, I had told them that was not true, but they keep going that it was true. So I gave up and just ignored it.

" So, in which room are going to do homework, and in which room are going to watch a movie?" I looked at the girls and they were all thinking, also I was thinking and I had a idea. I must talk with Gaara today. " Wait, I have a idea." They were all looking at me. " We could doing the homework in my room, and then after we are done we are going to eat in the dining room. Then we are all taking a shower, or not. And then we are going to watch a movie. In one of the room." They all smiled and agreed with that. " We could watch a movie in my room. My father have bought a new television." Said Ino proudly and tossed her hair back with a smile.

"Wait, do you parents know who you actually are? That you all had a spirit inside of you?" They looked at each other and then at me.

" Yeah, and they luckily agreed that we may live in that house." Said Sakura laughing. " Only with Hinata there was a lot of trouble." Hinata blushed and put her hair back behind her ear.

" But that is all solved, so I live in this house. " We walked inside and we all walked to my room. I got the thought that they had never seen my room before, have we actually the same room?

" What a nice room! And it is so big." Sakura looked around and was amazed and let herself fall on the couch.

" You have a nice room Kasumi-chan." I looked at Hinata and gave her a smile.

" Thank you Hinata."

"Ahh, Kasumi-sama. You are back from school. Shall I make tea?" I nodded to her and we all were sitting on the couch with our homework.

" Ugh, I hate homework." We all laughed and Ino laid back on her back. " Why gave they us so much homework. We don't have even free time!" She got up again and was looking at her notebook. We exchanged information with each other and helped each other with some questions. We had a lot of homework, so I was glad that everyone helped each other to do it right.

After some hours we were done and got changed in our daily clothes and were sitting in the dining room with our maids. We didn't saw the boys. Maybe they were gaming. We were sitting at the same table and got our meal from our maids. We started with eating and talked a lot. A few minutes later the boys came downstairs and were also eating. I'm glad that it is not only girls here otherwise it would be boring in here. I saw that Gaara was looking at me, I gave him a smile and went further with eating.

"So, How late shall we be in your room Kasumi?" I had still my fork in my mouth and was looked at the clock. " 8 o'clock would be fine. I must doing some things first." I was done with eating and Mayumi cleaned up my plate and I walked back to my room and took a delicious warm shower. The shower was so nice… I washed my hair and my body… And heard some knocking on the door. I opened the door a little and heard that Mayumi was opening the door and talked with someone.

" Yes, she is here. But she is taking a shower. But you could sit on the couch." I heard Mayumi talking and then it was silent. Aah, the shower was just nice. I sighed and washed the soup off my body and the shampoo out of my hair and turned off the shower. I dried myself and put on some comfy clothes and brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Gaara sitting on the couch and he got up, I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and was smiling.

"What are you doing here? 8 o'clock is here a movie night with the girls." He nodded and we both sat on the couch. I put my legs also on the couch and was facing him.

"I know, that's why that I'm here. How was school? You were so busy with the girls, that I even could talk with you a few minutes." He leaned on his hand with his head and was looking at me, I must blushing but gave him a smile.

" It was actually a bit hard for me, because I have missed a lot actually." I played with my hair and saw he came closer and hold my chin, so that I was looking at him. " Gaara-kun?" I looked confused at him and felt his lips on mine. My eyes became wide and blushed very hard, but I close my eyes too and let him kiss me. I heard that Mayumi was leaving us and was going to her room. I felt his hand going to my neck and stroked it a little. We departed and panted a little. "Why?" He looked confused at me and then he know it. " Because I like you. A lot actually. I had talked with Naruto, and he had told me that you like me, but please don't kill him." He grinned and I must laughing. " I won't kill him. Well maybe…" We both laughed and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against him and closed my eyes to relax. He rest his head on mine and stroked my arms slowly. " Do you want to sleep with me tonight? We can sleep in my room." I looked at him and he nodded. " Just text me when the movie is over and I will come." I smiled and hugged him and kissed him.

It was 8 o'clock and the girls were coming to my room. Gaara was just gone in time and went gaming in his room with Naruto and Kiba in their own room. They were all asking why I was blushing so hard, but I had told them that it wasn't important. Also Mayumi was gone. We had changed the living room in a kind of comfy room we had shoved the couch against each other and they also brought their pillows and blankets. We had picked a movie, luckily not a horror movie, just a simple girly movie. We had a lot of snacks and drinks, and began to watch the movie.

It was a nice movie only the boy was an asshole. We changed everything back and cleaned up the stuff.

" We must doing more often, it is very nice. Only with the girls." Ino smiled and began to yawn.

" Yes, I've a lot of fun. Shall we going to the mall tomorrow. I must buy some new clothes. " Sakura hold her pillow and was smiling.

" Yes, we can go to the mall tomorrow, I also need some new clothes." The girls were walking to the door and left my room.

" Goodnight girls!" I waved at them and they waved back. I closed my door and walked to the table and grabbed my phone. I searched for Gaara and send him a text message. When I send it I heard already a knock on my door. I walked smiling to my door and opened it. He lifted me and kissed me.

" You are fast." I gave a kiss back and Mayumi was also coming in. " H-H-Hey Mayumi." I was blushing, but she was smiling to me and walked to her room. Gaara put me down and I locked it. We walked to my room and also locked that door. I was already changed so I was already laying in my bed, Gaara removed his shirt and pants and was laying next to me.

" It is cold. " I chuckled and was laying against him. " Should I warm you up?" We both laughed and he shook his head. " No, I'm the one who must warm you up." He hold me tight against him and gave sweet kisses in my neck. "How was your movie night with the girls?" I also hold him tight and smiled. " it was nice and we had a lot of fun. Tomorrow we are going to the mall after school. So I'm a going to see you after that? Or you are too busy with your games?" I turned around and was facing him. " I'm not too busy with my games, and also we have homework." I looked at him with disgust. " We can do it in the weekend, homework. I want to do something nice and fun tomorrow with you." He sighed and smiled then. " Okay, but now go to sleep. It is already late."

" Ai, sir!" I chuckled and we both went to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^ **


	7. Hiatus

**HIATUS**

**Hello guys, I put this story on hiatus because on this moment I have not so much time to update them, some stories I will still update because I have time for two or three stories, but not for six. Very sorry, I hope I can update them soon but I now I have not the time therefore. Gomenasai! :( The stories that I will still update are: Two worlds, I will always love you no matter what, I sleep with the best friend of my little brother.**

**I hope you guys won't be mad at me because I put some stories on Hiatus. But I hope that i can update them soon. Thank you for the understanding. **


End file.
